10 Things a Sweet Guy Would Do (Because Wes Is Just That Damn Good)
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: "Now, it's cute and everything, but when will you ever meet a guy like that? Unless the guy wants to get into your pants, he will never do that! Gives girls false hope." "Travis, you couldn't anymore of a dick if you tried." Wes tries to convince Travis that guys can be sweet. And he does. Because he's that damn good. TravisxWes MxM T for safe-T. ENJOY!


"Wow. Look at this man, it's ridiculous!"

Travis passed the magazine he was reading over to his partner, despite the fact that he was supposed to be working.

"10 Things a Sweet Guy Would Do."

"Yep."

Wes read over the list, leaning forward on his desk. As he got to the end of the list, he slowly looked up at Travis and...

...well, he just stared.

Without letting the blond voice his opinion, Travis went on.

"Now, it's cute and everything, but when will you _ever_ meet a guy like that? Unless the guy wants to get into your pants, he will never do that! Gives girls false hope."

Wes couldn't help but stare at his partner in disbelief. Is that what he honestly thought? He knew Travis was a bit on the man-whore side, but it was still surprising!

"Travis, you couldn't be anymore of a dick if you tried."

"It's just a fact, baby. The day I meet a guy who does the things on that list, I won't eat in your car for a month."

Grabbing the magazine from Wes' hands, Travis flipped to the next page, ignoring his partner for the time being.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Being partners with Travis Marks, you learn a lot of things. The main one being that he took about 5 bathroom breaks a day, because he had the bladder of a pregnant woman.

Jumping up from his desk, Travis made his way to the bathroom. It was like clock work when he went to the bathroom, which made Wes' job so much easier.

The minute he was out of sight, Wes walked around his desk and over to Travis'. Looking around, everyone was minding their own business, paying no attention to the blond detective looming over his partner's desk. Seeing as he only had a minute left, Wes took out his phone, turned the magazine to the page he wanted, snapped the picture, and was back at his desk in 30 seconds. Making sure Travis desk look exactly the same as it did, Wes returned to his own work.

Maybe it was because he wanted to prove his partner wrong, or that he wanted him to think he was sweet (which is ridiculous in itself). Whatever the reason was, he would do the 10 things and see if his partner noticed.

And Bonus: Travis wouldn't eat his car for a month.

* * *

**1. Stare at you.**

You'd have to be blind, deaf, stupid, and mute not to notice that Travis was an attractive man. And now, Wes couldn't help but appreciate it. The pants he was wearing shouldn't even be legal. How could anyone look that good in a pair of jeans? To say they were hugging him in all the right places was an understatement. A little higher, Wes could help but give a little praise to the shirt that was stretched across his partners body. It was a light blue, and did wonders for his arms. He'd reach out and touch it, but that wouldn't be a little too far. Maybe some other time, when they weren't in the company of their counseling group.

"Wes?"

_'Oh shit.'_

He could hear Dr. Ryan's voice, couldn't look her way just yet. He had to do this. He started, he might as well finish it.

Slowly, Wes let his eyes make their way up from Travis' nicely toned biceps to his sparkling blue eyes that stared at him in bewilderment. As a smirk grew on the blond's face, he made complete eye contact with the man he was shamelessly ogling. With his smirk growing wider, Wes winked at the man, and turned towards the woman who had called his name countless times.

"Sorry Dr. Ryan. I was..._distracted." _The corners of his mouth tugged until he had a small smile on his face while Dakota giggled in the background. "Could you repeat that please?"

The rest of the session, Wes made no more eye contact with his partner. However, he could feel Travis' eyes burning wholes through his skull the last 15 minutes.

* * *

**2. Be patient when you take forever to get ready.**

"Oh shit, he's gonna kill me!"

Wes laughed as he stood outside of Travis' apartment. He hadn't even knocked yet, and he was freaking out. Tonight, they were having a dinner with all the other detectives at the precinct. It was in celebration of..

...well, no one really knew. It was probably another one of the Captains ideas to get everyone to get along. Anyway, they were already 5 minutes late, so Wes decided to finally knock on the door.

"Wes!?"

"No, it's your gynecologist."

"Really? You make house calls?" Travis laughed as he opened the door. He could tell that he was in a rush.

"Not really. I just enjoy stalking my regular patients." Clutching his stomach, Travis let out a boisterous laugh as he stepped aside, and let the blond in. "You ready yet?"

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, baby. I just need to find my socks and fix my-"

"Travis, it's fine. It's only five minutes. C'mon, I'll help you find you socks." Wes lead the way to the bedroom of the apartment before turning to face his partner.

"By the way, that color looks really good on you." With a smile, Wes turned back around, the surprised look on his partner's face forever imprinted in his mind.

* * *

**3. Be cute when he really wants something.**

"C'mon, Travis. Really."

"No way, Wes. You said we can get burgers today!"

"I know I said that, but why can't we get them tomorrow?"

"It's the principle of the thing! You said we could. You can't change your mind last-minute!"

"Travis."

"Wes."

They were sitting in Wes' car, arguing about lunch. Wes actually didn't mind having burgers. It was just a test to see if he was "cute enough to get what he wants". So far, it was failing.

"I didn't want to have to do this but..."

"But, what?"

Wes was staring off into space, as if he were thinking really hard about something.

"What are you going to do?"

"..."

"Wes!"

"..."

"Answer me, man!"

"I'm not talking to you, and we're not going anywhere until you agree that we go to Subway instead." Wes said sternly, as he let a pout effortlessly fall onto his features. He crossed his arms, looking at Travis with a pseudo-hurt expression.

"You cannot be serious."

"..."

Wes simply stared at the man, his face showing no signs of jest.

"Dude, your pouting! It's adorable, but it's not gonna work."

As Travis mirror him, crossing his arms, Wes smiled in the inside. He was aiming for cute, and got adorable. Was he that good?

Uncrossing his arms, Wes put his hands together in prayer, tilted his head, and gave the best damn puppy dog look he could muster without looking like a _complete _fool. Apparently, it worked. Within 5 seconds, Travis broke down and grabbed the blond's head in his hands.

"Fine, FINE. We'll go get your damn sandwiches. But we are getting burgers tomorrow, so don't you dare pull that shit again, got that?"

Wes nodded excitedly, his head still being held between two strong hands.

"Guess I'm just too cute for my own good, huh?" Wes said with a wink and a thousand watt smile to follow.

"Yeah, _adorable_." Travis said, turning his head before Wes caught the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Unfortunately, he did. And he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

**4. Stick up for you, but still be respectful of your independence.**

Wes told Travis countless times about relationships (if you could call it that) with co-workers. About 15 percent of it was jealousy, but the other 85 was for the situation at hand. Apparently, Travis couldn't tell the "Crazys" from the "Normals". They were sitting in the precinct, when some crazy women (she might have worked in Forensics...where all the "Crazys" were) came and blew up.

Not literally, of course.

But from all the non sense the flew from her mouth, Wes came to the conclusion that Travis never called her back, which was no surprise.

"Okay, that's enough." Wes stood up from his desk, towering over the young woman.

"And who the hell are you?"

"That's not important." Wes said stepping a little closer to the woman, lowering his voice. "What _is_ important is that you get the hell out of here and leave him alone. Who the hell do you think you are? We are in a _professional_ environment, and what you do and who you_ spread your legs for_ is nothing we should all have to suffer through."

The woman was absolutely livid. But Wes wasn't done.

"Further more, you know what kind of man Travis is, so what did you expect? Now. How about you turn around and do what you came here to do. Work."

With that, the woman stormed off, no doubt, going to trash talk about Wes to every woman in the precinct. Turning around, Wes got back to work, ignoring the surprised looks he was getting from everyone.

Even his partner.

"I could've taken care of that myself-"

"I know Travis. I'm sure you've had lots of practice." This made Travis smile a little.

They held eye contact for a little longer, before Travis cleared his throat and looked away.

"So...what did you say to her anyway?"

Wes waited until his partners eyes were on him again, until he answered.

"Nothing much. Just that, if she needed a gynecologist, I didn't make house calls."

And with that, Wes got back to work, while his partners lovely laugh made his day just a bit better.

* * *

**5. His hand will always find yours.**

Wes really had no idea how to go about this. There was absolutely_ no way in hell_ that you could hold hands with a male platonically. Well, he didn't _want_ to do it platonically, he just didn't want it to be obvious that he wanted Travis.

Yes, he wanted Travis..._a lot._

_'I guess I'll just go with the flow.'_

That time came two days later when Travis asked Wes to pick him up before work. Wes agreed, no questions asked. It was a bit odd, but he didn't look into it too much.

Once Travis was seated in his car, they were off. They had small talk, argued about the littlest things, but throughout the ride, Travis would not look up from his phone.

This irritated Wes to some extent. Though he wasn't picky about attention, he liked it when all of it was on him. And the fact that Travis wouldn't look up pissed him off. Once they got there, they hopped out of the car immediately. Wes noticed that since Travis was staring down at his phone, he started to lag it, walking ten steps behind.

Getting even more annoyed, Wes did the first thing he could think of.

Grabbing his partner's hand, he interlaced their fingers until their hands were as close as they could get. That got Travis' attention right away. He looked down at their hands and back up to Wes, still not saying a word. Wes gave him a full minute to protest, and when he didn't, he tugged on the darker man's hand.

"C'mon, you're walking to slow."

They didn't let go until they were at their desks, albeit reluctantly. Though they were getting a lot of looks, the only thing that mattered to the blond was that Travis didn't look down at his phone for the rest of the day. Damn, he was good.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Wes has been holding my hand all day." Travis blurted out in therapy.

Although the room was full of surprised faces, Wes kept his cool. Whenever something happened, Travis couldn't keep it to himself to save his life. He needed to get that man a diary, damn it.

But Wes wasn't worried. He'd expected this, and kept a look of indifference.

"Awwww." Dakota made a cooing sound as she looked at the two partners.

"Would you care to explain, Wes?" A confused Dr. Ryan asked.

"No, not really." Wes smiled innocently at the group.

"He's hiding something." Peter said.

"And if I am?" Wes asked, smugly.

"Well, I'd say you should let us in on what you're hiding. It's not really fair to your partner, is it?" Dr. Ryan said, with just as much smug as the blond detective.

"Well, usually, I'd agree with you whole-heartedly. However, seeing as I'm not hiding anything, there's nothing to tell."

The room was quiet as they had a staring match that lasted way to long for anyone's comfort. Finally, Wes broke the silences.

"But if you really want to know-"

"Oh, we do." Dr. Ryan interrupted, as the smile on Wes' face grew in size.

"Well I'd love to tell you, but right now, I think this session is over." Wes said standing up.

"Dammit! That's not fair!" Travis and Dakota cried in unison.

"Come on, you big baby. You want those burgers or what?"

At that, Travis stood up and was next to his partner in a matter of 2 seconds.

Continuing his evil plot, Wes made sure everyone was looking when he grabbed his partner's hand, and led him out.

"See you next week." He called over his shoulder.

Before they walked out, Travis pointed at their joined hands, mouthing to the group _'See? I told you!'_

* * *

**6. Know how to make you smile when you are down.**

Wes had never seen Travis this upset.

Once he got the news that one of his favorite foster moms died, he found him broke down the bathroom of the precinct. Not knowing what else to do, Wes pulled to his chest and let him cry. Even when they slid down onto the hard tile floor, Wes still held on tight. Running his fingers into the curly brown hair, Wes began talking to him in the most soothing voice he could muster. After the first 2 minutes, Wes didn't even know what he was saying. His voice did calm Travis down, so he kept going. It was when Travis started laughing, Wes stopped.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Travis said, finally looking up from his partner's shoulder. Although he had a smile on his face, his tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes still broke Wes' heart.

"Well I'm glad I can be of use, sir." Wes said, smiling right back.

If asked about this later, not one of the detectives would be able to tell you who kissed whom. But it didn't matter, because it was one of the best damn kisses ever. When they had to breathe again, they pulled apart, and stared at each other. This obviously wouldn't be talked about in the near future, so they both just smiled. Wes mumbled into the curly head as he pulled Travis into his arms again.

"What do you want to do today, hm? We could go get the most unhealthy, greasiest, messiest thing on the planet if that's what it takes. If we don't die after the first bite."

This had Travis actually giggling into his shirt.

"How do you always know what to say, baby?" The detective asked, smiling into Wes' tear stained shirt.

"Because it's my sole purpose in life to figure you out, Travis Marks. And if I have a heart attack in the process, well then that's just life."

Travis still couldn't figure out how he got this lucky.

* * *

**7. Call for no reason.**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Travis."

"Hey, Wes! What's up, baby?"

"Nothing. Just felt like calling, how are you?"

"Just felt like calling? You saw me yesterday, Wes."

"So? I can't casually call my friend and see how he's doing? I'm wounded!"

"Oh, calm down. I think it's cute."

"You think what's cute?"

"That you call me just to talk. Be careful, Wes. It might sound like you have a crush on me."

"Yeah. Says the guy calls me baby every chance he gets. Be careful, Travis. It might sound like-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. But you're my baby, so my logic is sound."

"Calm down there, Spock. I think I'd remember being in your uterus for nine months."

"Spock? You're a Trekkie?"

"...maybe."

"Wes, baby. Get your ass over here right now and bring food. I think we're having a movie marathon tonight."

"It's a date."

* * *

**8. Play with your hair.**

"Wes, what are you doing here at 1 in the morning? Are you drunk...?"

"Maybeee.." Wes giggled as he stumbled into Travis' dark apartment.

"Oh, no." Travis groaned.

"Ohhhh, its dark in here. Really sets the mood, don't you think, Travis?" Wes laughed as he fell, face first, onto the couch.

"Sets the...? What? No. We aren't setting any moods. I gotta get your drunk ass to bed before I lose anymore sleep."

Travis left the blond on the couch to mumble to himself while he got something for the man to change into. When he came back, the quiet mumbles turned into a very familiar song.

_"Bluurreedddd Linneessss."_

"Okay man. Takes this and change. That's enough Robin Thicke for tonight."

"But I need helppp."

Wes struggled to sit up as the buttons on his shirt began to loosen. Stripped into just his boxers, Wes opened his eyes, wondering why Travis stopped helping him. What he saw surprised him. Travis was to busy ogling his body to finish getting him dressed. Which was perfectly fine with Wes.

"Travis?"

"Hm?"

"C'mere." Wes said, holding his arms out.

"But we go-"

"No, it's fine. I sleep like this all the time. Jusst..carry me to bed, please?"

"...okay."

But before Travis was able to swoop down and carry him, Wes stood up, wrapped his arms and legs around the mans body, and waited to be carried to the bedroom.

"Wes! What are you-"

"Shhhhh.." Wes whispered, putting his fingers on Travis' lips. "Let's just go to bed."

But Travis never moved. Even when Wes' fingers moved from around his neck to his messy hair. Wes seemed just as out of it as Travis did, except the blond couldn't stop playing with his hair. When they made eye contact, the first words out of the blond's mouth almost made him drop the man.

"God, Travis. You're so sexy."

At that, Travis' lips smashed against his.

Nothing more than making out happened that night. However, Travis was gravely disappointed when Wes didn't remember much the next morning.

* * *

**9. React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts.**

"Dammit, Wes! It's not funny!"

"But Travis! You have to admit, the girl-"

"Oh, shut up." Travis cried, punching Wes pretty hard on his right shoulder.

Wes gasped.

"Travis!"

"What?"

"That hurt!"

"Oh, calm down. You're a detective. Not a 13-year-old boy. Get over it."

"We're not friends anymore."

Travis would've laughed at that if he wasn't mad at him. But he did smile a little.

"Good! Because friends don't laugh at other friends!"

"Yeah, well friends or not, you're still paying for my hospital bills!"

The pout Wes had on his face made him finally lose it. After he calmed down a bit from the fit of laughter, he spoke again.

"Fine, I'm sorry, baby. How about we forget hospital bills, and I just kiss it better?"

"Ohhhhhhhh, Travis! I think my lips hurt too!"

* * *

**10. Always give you a kiss when you depart from each other's company- even when friends are watching.**

"Okay, before we start, can I say something?"

"Oh, no. Wes wants to say something?" Clyde chided.

"Ha ha, very funny. I guess if you don't want to hear it, then-"

"NO, SAY IT!" Dakota shouted.

"Yeah, come on, baby." Travis pushed.

"Okay, then. I thought I should tell you all so I all have witnesses." Wes said as he pulled out a piece of paper, obviously ripped out of a magazine and handed it to Dr. Ryan to read aloud.

""10 Things a Sweet Guy Would Do."  
1. Stare at you.  
2. Be patient when you take forever to get ready.  
3. Be cute when he really wants something.  
4. Stick up for you, but still be respectful of your independence.  
5. His hand will always find yours.  
6. Know how to make you smile when you are down.  
7. Call for no reason.  
8. Play with your hair.  
9. React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts.  
10. Always give you a kiss when you depart from each other's company- even when friends are watching."

"So now- and excuse me if I turn to my lawyer side for a bit. Travis, would you agree that I am, indeed, a "Sweet Guy"?

"If we're going by what that list says, then no. You didn't-...Well, you've never-...Okay, but you have never-...oh, shit."

"You said, and I quote: The day I meet a guy who does the things on that list, I won't eat in your car for a month.""

"Wait a minute." Dakota said, looking at the list with wonder. "Did you do number 10?"

Travis perked up at that.

"Ha! So you don't win! I can eat in your car all I wa-"

Travis was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing against his. It was better than all the other kisses he got from Wes (Though there wasn't a lot of them). Travis wasn't crying and Wes wasn't drunk. The kiss was so full of joy and excitement, that Travis wished he could do this forever. Just as Travis started to get into it, Wes pulled away.

Typing away on his phone, 'Friday' by Rebecca Black began blaring through the tiny phone speakers as he made his way towards the door.

"I won, Travis lost. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go eat something in my car just because Travis can't." Taking a second to wink at the darker man, he continued. "I'll see you all next week. 'Cuz frankly, I'm just that damn good."

And with that, he was gone.

The therapy group was stunned into silence. The silence was then broken by Travis' phone ringing.

"Yeah?" He answered as he put it on speaker.

"We're going out tonight, be ready at 7."

Travis couldn't stop smiling. Wes was just_ that_ damn good.

"Oh! And tell the women that if they need a Gynecologist, I don't make house calls!"

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by a Suits fanfiction called "10 Things a Sweet Guy Would Do", and it was the cutest thing in the history of ever. I'd give the author credit, however, it was anonymous. So who ever you are...THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! This is my longest one-shot, ever! I started at 8AM and finished at 5:30PM. **

**THAT'S DEDICATION, BRO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warren Kole(Sadly...), or Michael Ealy( I wish!), or Common Law, or Robin Thicke, or Rebecca Black...then again, who would want to?**

**Soooooo, yeah! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks**


End file.
